Synchronization
by Shinagami
Summary: What would happen if Rei was paired with Shinji in episode 9? This is what........Heh, heh...Part six up **Final Chapter**
1. Part one: Adjusting

All right, here it is. My first ever serious Eva fic, it may blow, it may suck, it may right out make you vomit, but remember this.....I had fun writing it! After you're done puking all over your computer please review this, for it will mildly entertain me. On with the show!

Synchronization

Part one: Adjusting.....

"Schiess!!" Asuka swore again. " How can I sink to the level of this...this animated turnip?" As she said this Shinji fell on his face, the score board reading 'Error'.

Misato took another sip of her brew. "So you're giving up?" 

Asuka smiled. "Well. You don't have anyone else, do you?" Of course they didn't, that's why Misato would have to convince her to keep trying....and maybe Asuka would get something in the long run.

"Rei?" Misato said.

Rei looked up from what she was reading. "Yes ma'am?"

"Why don't you try?"

Rei silently closed the book. "Yes ma'am."

Shinji watched as Rei slipped on a set of earphones and stood on the mat next to him. He'd never thought of being paired with Ayanami, even though they had known each other longer than Asuka had known either of them.

The music began and Shinji and Rei moved simultaneously over the red dots on the mat. Everybody was fairly certain that the two should be teamed up on the mission, they moved as if they could read each other's minds.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to alter the mission to pair Shinji and Rei." Misato said and she took another sip.

"Wha-? No....No! I can't stand this! I can't take it anymore!" And with that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. 

Shinji looked up from the mat, he couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw that Asuka was angry at something. Probably him.

"Grrrrrrrrr......Shinji!" Hokari fumed.

Shinji removed his earphones and looked puzzled at the class rep. "Hmmm?"

"Ooooh, Go apologize!" She yelled while waving the earphones around menacingly.

"Huh?" Shinji was more confused than ever.

"You made her cry!"

Shinji silently got up and started for the door. Misato stopped him.

"Let her go. If she doesn't want to participate on this mission, than she can stay as the backup."

Shinji looked back at the door that Asuka had just run out of. "But....." He started, Misato raised her finger to silence him.

"How long do you think it'll take to get your stuff packed, Shinji?" She asked.

"P-packed? Why?" Shinji suddenly became aware that he was sweating.

Misato paused to take a sip of the alcoholic drink in front of her. "I'll submit a request to Commander Ikari that you be moved to Rei's apartment, If that's okay with you." She looked at Rei.

"That's fine." Rei was churning with anxiety inside. Even if she didn't let anyone see it, she was curious, eager, and scared all at once. She'd never lived with anyone before.

"Awwww, ain't that cute. Shinji and Ayanami are gonna be roomies." Toji said. Kensuke broke into laughter as Shinji turned a shade usually reserved for yield signs.

"Good work Shinji, first you get Misato and Asuka, then Rei. Who's next? Hokari-" Kensuke stopped mid-sentence under the glare of two of the afore mentioned women. Rei was quietly sitting on the floor thinking of what living with Shinji would be like.

"What a jerk, not even coming after me. Hmph. And Ayanami, what was with her? First she doesn't even want to be friends, then she shows me up by beating me at the synchronization drill. And what's with this stupid convenience store? Not any good colas! Not very convenient." Asuka rose from the freezer which she was staring into. "Damn them. Damn the world!"

"What is it Fustyuki?" Gendo asked. 

Kozo considered his response before replying into the phone receiver. " Major Katsuragi has submitted a request for the Third Child to move into the First's apartment."

Gendo's grip nearly snapped his phone in half. "Why would that be necessary?"

"It's for the attack on the seventh Angel. It requires two Evas to attack simultaneously on the target's core when the Angel is sep-" 

"I don't care what the attack plan is, Fustyuki. I want to know why Rei needs to be living with Shinji."

"Major Katsuragi has informed me that since the two pilots must be perfectly synchronized, that they should live in the same quarters to achieve maximum coordination."

Gendo thought this over. "Request denied. Wasn't the initial plan to have Shinji and the Second Child paired?"

"Yes. But as it seems, the synchronization failed, and the tests show that Rei would be better matched with Shinji."

Gendo knew the success of the mission and his own plan rested in this going smoothly. But he didn't want Shinji living with Rei. "I'll just have to make a slight.....modification to Major Katsuragi's plan."

"Shinji? That you?" Misato asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, what are you doing home?" Shinji walked into the kitchen to find Misato standing in front of the stove.

"Well, I just got word from the commander that he denied my request for you living with Rei." She grinned slightly as she saw him droop just a bit. "So we came up with another solution." She side stepped to show Rei, holding a pan and a spatula. 

"Hello, Ikari." She said.

Shinji was too dumbfounded by this to speak. 

"As it turns out Rei's an excellent cook." Misato took a bite of some grilled squid.

"Wha-what? Ayanami here? Where is Asuka going to stay? I don't think she'd like this." Shinji was worried some one would get killed.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's fine."

Asuka lugged the last of her moving boxes up to the fourth floor. This had been one hell of a workout. She looked into her new home again and sighed. "What kind of a dumb-assed plan is this?" She asked no one. She looked at the bed, cot more like. "I'm supposed to sleep _here_?!" Although Rei had taken the time to straighten things up a bit, the place still looked like it had been ransacked.

"I don't believe this!!" She'd yelled when Misato broke the news to her. "I just got here! What do you want to move me for?"

"It's just part of the mission, nothing personal. You'll be staying in Rei's old apartment, and she'll live here."

"What?! WonderGirl is going to live here?!" Asuka had already given Rei a nickname.

Misato didn't want anything of hers broken, so she ushered the redhead to the door. "The movers have already dropped of your things. I'll drive you there, but from then on you're on your own."

"Ooooh, I'm going to kill someone!" And she nearly did when she saw that the movers had left all her stuff at the bottom floor.

"Uh.....Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

Rei looked up from her book. "Yes, Ikari?" 

"Why aren't you joining us for dinner?" Shinji and Misato where at the table, while Rei sat in front of the couch.

"Don't you want to?" Shinji was feeling uncomfortable that Rei wasn't warming up to him like she did to his father. Maybe she never would.

"I am not hungry." Rei said.

Shinji looked a little relieved. "Oh." Rei got up and sat down across from Shinji, much to his surprise.

"But I'll join you anyway."

Dinner went by with Misato drunkenly talking of her problems and Shinji nervously glancing at Rei, who sat impassive.

"Well. Goodnight, Ayanami. Goodnight Misato."

Rei looked over at Shinji. "Goodnight, Ikari." The words sounded strange to her. She had rarely ever said them. There was much she had to learn to adapt to living with someone.

"Night, Shinji!" Misato waved a Yebisu at him as he entered his room.

"Wark, Wark." PenPen said and retreated to his fridge.

Shinji laid down on his futon and thought. //Do I like Rei more than a friend? More than a pilot, or classmate?// He thought of the time he'd asked her to smile, and how he felt when she did. //Yep. I like her alright.//

"Hey, you settled Rei?" Misato asked as she stepped into Rei's room.

Rei set down her book. "Yes."

"Geeze...not much in here. You sure you brought everything?"

"Yes. These are all my belongings."

Misato looked around. A book or two lay scattered on the nightstand and a pair of cracked glasses sat next to them. "Well, if you all good here then I'll leave you alone. If you need anything I'm down the hall..." She smiled, "and Shinji's right next door." 

"Thank you."

Misato left the room and snickered. She doubted that Rei would go in Shinji's room for anything, and she knew that Shinji wouldn't be as bold as to try to pull something on Rei. Although it was fun to think about....

Shinji fast forwarded his SDAT player to track 26 and hummed along to the music. It was one in the morning and Shinji hadn't even thought of sleeping.

"Why didn't I feel this way when Asuka was here?" He asked his pillow. The pillow made no immediate response, so Shinji continued. "I mean, What if Rei just treats me as usual, or worse...ignores me?"

"I would not do that, Ikari." Shinji rolled over and flung off his sheets. Rei was sitting in front of his futon watching him intently.

"Wha-.....what? Rei?!" Shinji stuttered and sat up. "W-what are you doing here?"

Rei took a moment to answer. "Misato told me that if I needed anything that you where next door."

"Do.....you need something?" Shinji knew he'd start sweating if Rei said anything remotely close to what he thought she might.

" I wished to know where the bathroom was." Rei lied. She knew full well where it was, but she hoped Shinji would not see through her shallow fib.

"Uh...yeah. Right through that door." Shinji pointed. 

Rei nodded at Shinji. "Thank you, Ikari." She smiled and entered the bathroom.

"How long was she watching me?" Shinji wondered aloud. "I gotta quit doing that."

Rei leaned against the bathroom door. She held her head in her hands and sighed. //Why? Why do I want to see Ikari sleeping? He is just another pilot......or.....is he? Do I wish to be with him?// She looked at the clock. Three forty seven. //And why couldn't I tell him why I was truly there? I'll have to ask the Commander.//

*Author's note. This is really the first time I've tried to write Rei's real personality and man! Is it hard or what! Well, If you want to be a pre-reader or such e-mail me at mathis478@hotmail.com. I'd like to hear what you've got to say. And one more thing, flamers be warned.....I know where you live! *Cackles manically*


	2. Crossing Boundaries

Synchronization

Part two: Crossing Boundaries

"Okay, you two. Start now." Misato said. The two pilots complied and began the drill for the hundredth time. Shinji and Rei moved in perfect coordination, and as the music ended Shinji once again found himself wondering what he was doing living with a beautiful girl and not doing anything about it.

"Good job Ayanami." He said and smiled.

Rei looked at him. She had received encouragement before, but Shinji's sincerity was different. "You did well too, Ikari." She said. She only hoped it sounded as meaningful as she'd meant it.

"Thanks." he turned and walked to his room happy that Rei was becoming more open.

Misato put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "You ready for the battle tomorrow?" 

Rei's face changed subtly, just enough for Misato to catch. Her eyes returned to the normal blandness that was usually found there.

"Yes."

This didn't faze Misato a bit. "You know....he's available." She said slyly. Rei turned toward her. 

"I do not understand." She prayed Misato would back off, it would be embarrassing, to say the least, if she was exposed now.

"Aww, come on. You're no fun." And with that Misato retired to the kitchen for a tall can of something alcoholic.

"Ikari." Gendo said into the phone.

Rei paused, she didn't know if the Commander would like being interrupted from whatever he was doing. "Commander?"

"Rei? Is something wrong? Did anything happen with you at your new apartment?"

Rei thought a bit. It was true something did happen, but it wasn't wrong. She didn't think so, but that's why she called the Commander. "No, may I ask a question?"

"Of course." Gendo sat back, relieved. He couldn't afford to have anything happen to Rei.

Rei took a while to ask. She wanted the words to sound casual. "If you enjoy someone's company, and wish to see them more, does that constitute a relationship?"

Gendo was speechless. He knew less about relationships than, probably, his own son-// That's what this is about. She's becoming too close to Shinji.// Gendo had to think quick.

"That is not all a relationship is made of. You must know the person for a long time and you must act as one before the person is ready to commit. But, Rei....at your age, you should focus on piloting Eva and not on social matters."

Rei considered this. "I understand."

"If anything happens that you feel is worth contacting me, do so." 

Rei nodded slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, I lo-" He hung up the phone. Why had he almost said 'I love you' to Rei? //I must miss Yui more than ever// He thought sadly. Gendo looked around. Fuyustki wasn't around and that blasted Kaji was probably off at the NERV cafeteria. He quickly slipped open his desk drawer and pulled out a lone photo. //Yui.....why did you leave me?//

Shinji awoke to the sun in his eyes. He looked at his clock.

"Eight already?! Dammit! The mission is an hour!" Shinji hurried around his room, gathering his clothes. "I'll have to take a shower when I get to headquarters.....where's Ayanami?"

Rei pulled a towel over herself and stepped out of the bath. She'd woken up at six and spend the good part of two hours sitting and thinking of what Commander Ikari had said. Rei wasn't sure the Commander was being completely honest with her.

"I should focus on piloting Eva. Socializing is not a priority." She slid open the door to the bath and stepped out.

Shinji had pulled on his pants and was sprinting down the hall when a towel clad figure walked right into his way. The two collided, sending Shinji on top of Rei. Shinji was so busy apologizing to Rei that he missed the slight, almost non-existent smile that formed on her face. //Or is it?// She wondered.

"I'm sorry...really. Let me help you up-" Another thing Shinji had missed was Rei's clothing. Or lack of. "Ack!" He choked. A blush spread over his face and he tried to look away, he really did. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Rei actually found most of this amusing. "Ikari, we must hurry if we are to be on time for the mission." She added a bit of humor to her voice in hopes of lighting Shinji's mood.

"Where are they?!" Misato yelled, frustrated, at Maya. The younger woman shrugged and continued tracking the approaching Angel.

"Heh, I bet they're late because they're getting it on." Asuka said and confidently walked around the Eva cages. Maya stared incredulously at the young pilot. 

"Asuka.....if they don't show up....do you think you could attack it alone?" Misato asked.

Asuka smiled. "Of course. I coulda done it the first time if that idiot hadn't screwed it up."

"Well, if it comes down to that then you're on your own."

Ritsuko stood up from her computer terminal. "It may not work. The attack plan that you used could be the only way to stop it."

"Wait! The First and Third Children are entering NERV main gates." Aoba shouted.

Mokota stared at his screen. "The Angel is advancing! It's past the number three defense line!"

"We're here!" Shinji panted as he ran into the Eva cage, plugsuit half on. A few seconds later Rei walked in behind him.

"I am ready also." She said. She climbed into Unit-00 while Shinji sat down in 01's entry plug.

Misato grabbed a communications radio. "Disengage external power!"

"Launching Evas!" Ritsuko said. 

The two behemoth mechs catapulted through the shaft and out into the air. Shinji heard the music start and did a flip, along side Rei. They both simultaneously launched their sonic glaives at the Angel. It split into the two halves, just as predicted. Rei grabbed a beam cannon and barrage the Angels while Shinji strafed them with the rifle.

The Angels went on the offensive and shot linked blats of energy at the retreating Evas. Shinji and Rei back flipped until the stepped on the panel that activated a large metal shield. A blast hit the shield, making a good sized dent in it. Shinji and Rei saw their opportunity and opened fire with the rifles. The two parts both ascended into the air and sliced through the shields. Rei and Shinji ducked out of the way just in time.

"Fire all missiles! All units barrage!" Misato shouted. From all around the Angel missile launchers and rockets flew into the air to explode against it. 

Shinji and Rei both gave the Angels an uppercut, and then kicked them. The Angels hit, and combined into one, the two cores aligning.

In one final move Rei and Shinji leapt into the air and delivered a bone crunching kick that detonated the Angels core.

After the explosion died down the screen on the bridge showed unit one on top of unit zero, their arms entangled.

"Both Evas are okay." Maya confirmed.

Misato slapped her hand against her head. "Oh, geeze!"

"Pathetic......" Ritsuko said.

Shinji crawled from the entry plug of 01. He picked up the phone that popped out of at tiny hatch.

"Hello?"

"Good job, Ikari." Rei said. Although he couldn't see from that distance, Rei was smiling. Some might call it beaming.

"T-thanks, Rei." Shinji waved over to his fellow pilot. Rei gave a small wave back.

Asuka was going to be sick. "I don't believe it! WonderGirl and the village idiot out performed me again!"

She stormed off into the depths of Dogma. Misato thought about going after her, but in her current pissed off mood, there was no reasoning.

"Shinji, you and Rei okay?" //Hey, that rhymed.....// "The recovery teams should be there in a moment."

"Commander Ikari was wrong.....socializing is a priority. Shinji.....will you teach me?" Rei said quietly. 

Continued...........

*Authors note. I tried to stay true to the actual episode as I could. Sorry if the battle sequence was boring. Not much talking actually happened. So how'd I do for the second part? What will Shinji teach Rei? What indeed.......*Locks himself in a dark room with a computer* Heh, heh.....And thanks to Author X for pre-reading this. Your help is much appreciated.


	3. Hope's not lost

Aloha! As you know this is the third part to my new fic, and with the help of some very fine reviewers and pre-readers I hope to bring you a better fic. So if there's no more opinionated rebuttals from any readers out there let's start the show! 

Synchronization

Part three: Hope's not lost

It was three days after the seventh Angel and Shinji was feeling pretty good. Most of this was from his prior time with the Second Child.

"Uh.......Asuka?" He'd said as he rang the door bell. "Can I come in?" The door was flung open and a mass of red filled his vision.

"What, Third?" She'd said, her voice low on the edge of fury. Shinji had involuntarily took a step back. He'd seen her angry before, when they were fighting the sixth Angel, but now she almost radiated rage.

"Well, I came....because I wanted to apologize...." He'd started.

Asuka laughed. It was a harsh laugh that made Shinji uncomfortable. "Apologize? For what? Out doing me with Rei and then getting all mushy with her?" The last comment made Shinji blush.

"Wh-What? No! I mean...we weren't all 'mushy'....I came to apologize for not being a friend to you. And I want to make that up."

Asuka stared down at the boy. //The nerve of him....he's just lying. They don't need me...// "Ha! Like I need you as a friend. I HAVE friends, unlike you and WonderGirl. Now that I think about it you two are made for each other. I bet you and her are doing it, aren't you."

"What?! No! Why-why would you say that?!" Shinji struggled with the words. Of course him and Rei weren't doing it. They weren't even going out. In fact, Shinji and Rei acted more like siblings than anything. 

"I don't know, you two always around and stuff." Asuka shrugged. "Now if you're done, go away. Kaji is going to be here any minute." She slammed the door in Shinji's face. 

"And with that...that.....loser.... gone I can think about what's important. Eva and Kaji. At least they can't take those away from me."

But Kaji had never came. He left a message on Asuka's machine about him being stuck in a meeting and how sorry he was. //Dammit! Now what?// She looked at the phone and chucked it across the room.

"I have to get out of here before I...I...kill someone." She yanked the door open and a surprised Shinji landed with a thump at her feet. "Shinji?! Dammit I told you to leave!" She stormed past him.

Shinji stood up and brushed himself off. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked futilely. The redhead was already down the hallway. Shinji hurried after her, he needed to talk. "Asuka! Wait!" The pilot of unit-02 kept going until she reached the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened up.

"Kaji didn't come, did he?" Shinji asked, still a good way down the hall.

Asuka stopped before entering. "So? He was in a meeting. Now stop bothering me, I'm trying to get lunch here."

"But I'm not in a meeting....please let me come with you." He walked the rest of the way and stopped to stand in front of Asuka.

"Hnnnnn, alright. But you're buying lunch and don't try to pass me off as your girlfriend." Asuka warned and stepped into the elevator. Shinji followed suit.

"So what have you been up to by yourself?" Shinji asked conversationally. Asuka leaned against the wall. 

"Nothing, really. I've been staying at Hikari's for most of the time. That and synch tests." She rolled her eyes lazily. "That's all we ever do, you know? Tests here and tests there. It's like we never really have any combat. And when we do it's too short. And why don't we ever fight combat sims in the actual Evas? I mean, wouldn't that be more realistic than in simulator plugs?" 

Shinji leaned back against the wall and listened to her rant. The doors opened and Shinji and Asuka filed out. "And how's Hikari doing?" Shinji asked

"Oh, she's fine. What's with her and Toji? You know?" Shinji shook his head. "Well I say if you like someone just right out tell them. There's no point in hiding it." //Good point.// Thought Shinji.

They stopped at a little food stand on a corner. Asuka ordered something expensive and Shinji just wanted a drink. 

"Hey! Shinji! Let's go to the park!" Asuka said suddenly. They had been sitting on a bench in front of the bus stop eating . "Come on!" Shinji was surprised by Asuka's change from complaining to child-like excitement.

"Okay. What about your food-" Asuka waved him off and started toward the lush greenery that was Tokyo-3's park. When Shinji found Asuka she was kneeling by some birds, feeding them breadcrumbs.

"Look at the birds, Shinji....." She sounded almost sad. "They're so free, and so happy."

Shinji wasn't much for philosophy, so he just nodded and went along with it.

"But you're free too, Asuka." She looked at him. Shinji could definitely see sadness there.

"What do you mean?"

Shinji thought a bit. "Well. You live on your own, you can pretty much go wherever you like without anyone restricting you."

"Yeah. You're right." She stood and smirked at him. "And as long as I've got Eva I'm happy. But you, Third, you are an idiot."

"Hey, what did I do?" Shinji yelled after Asuka, who was walking out of the park.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the city. Although Asuka still called him an idiot and still considered him the inferior pilot, Shinji felt good. And he felt that way all through dinner.

"What's got you so happy, Shinji?" Asked Misato after returning from a day of work at NERV.

Shinji shrugged. "Talked to Asuka." This made even Rei look over.

"Asuka? You don't look injured." Misato laughed. "What did you do?"

"Well, we got lunch, went to the park, and saw a movie." Shinji said, taking a sip of tea.

Misato raised an eyebrow. "A movie? Lunch?" She sashayed her way over to Shinji. "This wouldn't happen to be a ...._date_ now would it?"

Shinji sputtered his tea all over the table. Rei smiled softly and got up to assist the choking Ikari. Misato laughed and slapped Shinji on the back. "Just kidding....heh, so how did it go?" She asked.

Asuka lay on her bed. She'd been lying there for almost thee hours. "What....what the hell is up with this?" She asked to no one. "Shinji...that...spineless wimp! How dare he try to befriend me! Stupid Shinji...always screwing things up." She rolled onto her back. When she'd arrived in Japan she knew exactly how she felt about her new life. Now...what did she feel? "I need a coke."

"So Shinji...I heard you and Asuka where rubbing elbows yesterday." Kensuke said the next day at lunch. Toji nodded and snarfed some sushi.

"So you go to her place?" He asked after he'd swallowed. Shinji looked at the floor.

Kensuke stood up "You did! You did, didn't you!? Oh man! Who knew you and Asuka would be-" Kensuke was immediately aware that someone had one arm around his neck and the other hand covering his mouth. 

"Shhh! Shut up! I did, but we didn't do anything...we just hung out." Shinji said quickly.

Toji waved as Hikari came to sit down next to them. "Hello, Shinji."

"Hi..." He replied, confused. //When does Hikari, the class rep, ever sit with us?"

Hikari took a long drink of some tea before saying anything. " Asuka wants to know if you'd meet her outside her apartment today after the synch tests."

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other shocked, then started laughing. "Hey Everybody! Shinji's going to Asuka's apartment!" They both yelled.

From across the cafeteria came a string of German that sounded nasty. Toji ducked as a carton of milk slammed the back Kensuke's head.

"Fuyuski, where is Rei?" Gendo asked. The sub-commander looked over to him. Gendo had been awfully worried about Rei lately. "She's in a synch test with the other two children. She'll be done in an hour."

"When she is tell her to come to my office." Gendo said. //I wonder if Rei is getting ideas from Shinji.//

"Very good, Shinji. 85% synch ratio." Ritsuko said. "And Asuka, you too. 90%. And you, Rei, seem to be improving. 75%. Dismissed." The three children began to file out of the Eva cages. "Rei, the Commander wishes to see you." //Of course he wants to see his little doll.// Ritsuko thought bitterly.

"Come in." Gendo said. He watched as Rei walked to the front of his desk. She smiled slightly at the sight of him. "Yes? Commander?"

"How are things at school?"

"Fine."

"Good. And at your new home?"

Rei thought. "Major Katsuragi is sometimes irritable, but Shinji says it's her time of the month."

Gendo sat. Although his features didn't change from the normal steepled hands and frown, he was shocked and amused. 

"And Shinji has taught me how to become more 'open'." The last comment caught Gendo's attention.

"He taught you? How?"

Rei's smiled broadened when she remembered how Shinji had tried with all his might to make conversations with her. "He showed me that when I feel something I should let others know by expressing the feelings."

Gendo was only partially satisfied with that answer. "Is he doing anything suspicious?" 

"Nothing suspicious. But he has been 'hanging out' with the Second Child." Rei said.

Gendo pushed that thought away, he needed to concentrate on keeping Rei from becoming like Shinji.

"Thank you. You may leave." Gendo said

Rei walked out of Gendo's office. //Why has the commander been worrying about what Shinji is doing?//

Gendo picked up the phone next to him. "Fuyustki? Make arrangements to move Rei to her old residence." He hung up. " Shinji is being too friendly with Rei. If they continue this he will find out the truth."

"I am home." Rei said quietly. "Did you and the Second have fun?"

Shinji looked over from the couch. "Hello Rei. Yeah, we went ice skating." Shinji had spent most of the time on his rear-end, with Asuka laughing at him. "What did my father want?"

"He wanted to know how things were here. He seems worried that something is wrong." Rei said. She sat down on the couch. Since the defeat of the seventh Angel Rei and Shinji could be found sitting closely in almost the exact same position.

"Oh. Well that's nice that he's concerned." Shinji tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Rei caught it.

"You still dislike the commander?" She asked.

Shinji looked down. "I don't dislike him....but I wish... I wish that he didn't treat me like a stranger."

"But you are strangers. You do not know him. He does not know you." Rei said.

"I know...but he never wants to talk to me. Unless it has something to do with the Evas." He looked at Rei, whom he admired and at the same time envied. "The only time he really spoke to me was when we went to Mother's grave."

"Do not be sad because he doesn't try to know you. Instead you should try to know him."

Shinji brightened. "You know...I will. Tomorrow I'll go and talk to him. I may get somewhere."

The next day after school Shinji went directly to NERV. Fuyustki was about to enter Gendo's office when Shinji walked up.

"Hello, Sub-commander Fuyustki." He said.

Kozo looked down at the pilot. "There something you need, Shinji?"

"Uh....yes. Is my father here? I want to talk to him."

Fuyustki opened the door to Gendo's office. "He's in a meeting right now, come back later."

"Oh. okay." Shinji walked away as Kozo entered the office."

Shinji returned home to find the apartment filled with red and white boxes. He walked around wondering if Rei and Misato went shopping. "Wait a second....I recognize these boxes. These are-"

"Guten Tag, Shinji!" Asuka announced from her doorway. 

Shinji froze in shock. "Wh-what? Why are you here?"

Asuka closed her eyes and shrugged. "Beats me. I got back to my apartment and found a bunch of movers packing up all my stuff. I found a note in my mailbox from saying I was to be transferred back here as of now. So here I am."

"So where's Rei?" Shinji asked. He knew the answer. 

"No clue where WonderGirl went. There weren't any boxes of hers at my old place."

Shinji looked at the floor. "She's at NERV. I just know it. Father made her leave!"

"How are the plans for unit-03 coming along?" Gendo asked.

Fuyustki laid a document down on the desk. "The construction should be done in a few months-"

The door to Gendo's office was flung open. Shinji stormed into the room. "Father!"

Continued..........

*Author's notes. So how'd I do with this one? I don't know exactly where this is headed but don't worry. It won't be a 'Revenge against Gendo, Shinji runs amok with Rei' sorta deal. In fact I'm not sure If I'm gonna pair Shinji with Rei or with Asuka . Maybe neither. Maybe both. You'll have to wait and find out. Heh, heh, heh........


	4. Confinement

Nihao and welcome to part four! So what's going to happen to Rei? No idea. Oh, wait.....yes I do. But you don't. Read on if you want to find out. Heck, read on anyway. Lights, camera, _action......_

P.S. In this here little world of mine the eighth angel never attacked. It was having lunch with Bardiel that day.

Synchronization

Part four: Confinement 

Rei awoke. It wasn't a normal awakening, when one slowly comes into reality, but rather a jolt from unconsciousness. She sat upright.

"Where am I? This is not Ikari's residence." Rei looked around the dark room. Her eyes spotted a lamp near her bedside so she turned it on. Her new room consisted of three walls, with a mirror in one corner, a closet in the next, and a small bathroom door on the third wall. It wasn't unlike her old apartment except for one thing. The fourth wall was completely transparent. And Commander Ikari was staring at her intently from behind it.

"Commander." Rei said simply. Somewhere deep down she'd expected this to happen. Just when she was getting used to her new family- //Are they my family? I care for Ikari and Major Katsuragi watches over me. Is this not a family?//- the Commander took her away.

Gendo stood outside the Plexiglas that separated him from Rei. "Rei. Can you hear me?"

Rei nodded. Her eyes moved from the Commander to a speakerphone on the wall. "Yes."

"Are you alright?" Gendo knew she was, the vital signs monitor was showing all green.

"No."

Gendo raised an eyebrow. "You are not? What seems to be the problem?"

"I miss my family." Rei said. To her the words felt like it was the thing her life was missing.

"You have no family. Rei, who are you?"

Rei looked quizzical, an expression she had seen Shinji make whenever Asuka was talking to him about life in general. "I am Rei Ayanami, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 00, and I do have a family. Ikari and Major Katsuragi are my family.

Gendo was afraid this would happen. "Flood the tanks." He said. From behind him Ritsuko nodded and typed into her laptop. Three nozzles opened up from the walls and yellow liquid started pouring out.

"LCL saturation commencing." Ritsuko said. "Complete." She said a second later.

The room was filled entirely with LCL and Rei floated suspended in the warm liquid. //It smells like blood.// Rei noted.

"Rei, we are going to check your memories for possible signs of contamination." Gendo said calmly.

Suddenly it felt like there were two in Rei's mind. //W-who are you?"// she asked. The second entity inside her mind didn't answer. Instead it probed deep into her memories, cataloging everything. //No...that is personal....stop...please stop!// But the intruder made no move to leave.

//Rei.// A voice said. Rei could easily identify it as the Commander's. //Rei. I need to make sure you haven't picked up anything that would not be.....useful.// The coldness got to Rei even inside the warm LCL.

Outside the glass Gendo stood, his glasses picking up the electromagnetic impulses emanating from Rei's brain while he dissected each bit of information "Dr. Akagi." He said finally.

"Yes, Commander?" She asked, although she didn't need to hear Gendo's answer. She already knew what he wanted her to do. And she was anticipating it greatly.

"Dispose of this one. Prepare another for the procedure." With that he left Rei curled into the fetal position hands clutching at her head from the recent intrusion.

As Gendo walked down the corridors of Central Dogma he contemplated his son's actions just days before. While he wished he could just dump Shinji's memory and make him the timid person he always was, Gendo prided his son for his boldness and determination. Even if it almost cost him his life.

________________________

"Father!" Shinji had yelled from the door to Gendo's office. Fuyustki had turned around, amused at the boy. Gendo didn't even look up.

"What have you done with Rei?!" He demanded. Shinji took a step into the office.

Kozo slid his hand over the security button and replied. "We are busy. I told you to come back later."

This didn't deter Shinji. "Father. Answer me, dammit! Where's Rei?!"

"It is none of your concern, pilot." Gendo said. "Now leave."

"Don't give me your bullshit! It is my damn concern!" He took another few steps toward Gendo.

"It was a matter of Nerv, not of the pilot. Rei, or anything else concerning the First Child is strictly classified, do you understand, Third?" Gendo finally looked up from the document he was reading. He thought he'd see Shinji looking down and retreating but instead his view was dominated by Shinji's face. Fuyuski was slumped on the floor, and the security button had been completely ripped from the desk.

"Listen here, Father-" Shinji said the word 'father' with such anger and coldness that one could easily doubt that Shinji was even Gendo's offspring. "I want to know where Rei is. She was happy with us. _Happy_! do you know what that is?" 

Gendo stood up, dwarfing Shinji. "That is not your business, pilot. Neither is Rei's location."

The door flew open and seven guards rushed in and grabbed Shinji. Gendo smirked and held up a handheld emergency call button. "Put him in the detention sector twelve. I will decide his punishment."

"Damn you Father! Get offa me! Don't think this'll stop me!" The guards dragged Shinji from the office and down the corridor. Three levels down they threw him into a cold damp cell, with cuffs around his ankles and wrists. The door locked, pitching Shinji into darkness.

_________________________

Asuka woke up the same Rei did. She was having a nightmare, one more terrible than those of her mother. Shinji was in trouble. He was going to die and it was up to Asuka to save him.

"What? Save the idiot? Why should I? She asked the person across from her. The other person watched her coolly. "You must, because you love him." She said. 

Asuka eyed the other girl carefully. //Haven't I seen you before?// She wondered. The other girl nodded. "Yes you have, Pilot Soryou. Now please go save Shinji." Asuka's eyes widened.

"What? Rei? What are you doing here?" Asuka asked angrily. Rei didn't respond. Instead her form shifted from hers to Asuka's and soon Asuka was looking into a mirror image of herself.

"You love him, duh." The other Asuka said, a bit annoyed that the true Asuka wasn't helping Shinji.

"I do.....No! Not that idiot." Asuka said and folded her arms. She didn't have to help that idiot. When had he ever helped her?

"But you must." Asuka turned to see Rei staring at her. Asuka backed away until she ran into the other Asuka.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Misato yelled from beside Rei. Next to her Dr. Akagi appeared. "We're running out of time! Just do it!" Asuka closed her eyes. She didn't have to do anything, she fell to her knees. "Hey! Asuka! Are you going to help Shinji or what?" Hikari asked, hands on her hips.

"Yo! Go save Shinji!" Kensuke said. Toji stepped up next to him, making a circle around Asuka.

"Shinji needs your help! Go!"

Asuka curled into a ball. "No! I don't have to help Shinji! I don't have to help Shinji! Not Shinji! No!

That's when Asuka awoke, she threw the sheets off her bed and plopped onto the floor. "Damn.....what was that about?" She asked.

"What was what about?" Misato said from outside her door.

Asuka recovered her composure in record time and laughed. "Ha! Just thinking about a TV show, that's all."

Misato looked skeptical. "Since when does Shinji star in a TV show?"

"W-what? Shinji? What does that idiot have to do with anything?" Asuka said, frowning.

"You kept screaming 'that idiot's' name." Misato said and turned away. "By the way, have you seen him around?" //I wonder how much she knows.//

Asuka blinked and followed Misato into the kitchen. "No...he ran off towards Nerv yelling about his father and Rei."

"Hmmm, I guess you'll find out eventually. Shinji is being held prisoner in Nerv. I don't know what the punishment is going to be....but..." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But I'm sure Commander Ikari will make it severe."

"Shinji....what did he do?" She tried to sound cocky, almost mocking, but the fear crept through her voice.

Misato watched the young pilot for a second. //I'm not supposed to say anything about this...but the way Shinji has been talking about Asuka, I'd say she needs to know.// "He assaulted Commander Ikari."

Asuka stared. When the realization that Shinji did something bold, and by _himself_ sank in, Asuka was already on her way to Nerv. //He went to go ask the Commander about Rei....No, he wasn't going to ask. He was going to demand it. What did Rei do to make Shinji so....forward?// "That idiot, always getting himself into trouble."

Asuka swiped her card through the access slot and entered Nerv headquarters. She didn't know what she was going to do....but whatever it was had to do with Shinji.

"Good afternoon Asuka." Ritsuko said. Asuka whirled around and faced the scientist.

"Where's the idiot?" She asked.

Ritsuko didn't know who she meant by idiot, but she assumed it was Shinji, since he'd been missing with no real explanation. "He's.......in a synch test." She lied.

"Don't give me that! I know he's been taken prisoner! Just tell me where he is! I need to talk- So I can laugh at him for getting busted." Asuka hoped the doctor hadn't caught that last part. But Dr. Akagi wasn't a doctor for nothing.

"You want to talk to him? Reports say that you two have been, I think Rei used 'hanging out'." Ritsuko said, amused.

"Yeah? So? Just tell me where the moron is-" A blast and several alarm klaxons interrupted Asuka's sentence.

"An Angel attack!" Dr. Akagi shouted. "Come on, Asuka. Get to the Eva cag-" An explosion ripped the nearby wall into shreds, sending a cloud of debris over Ritsuko. After the dust had cleared Asuka ran over to the doctor's side. "Dr. Akagi! Are you okay?" She saw that Ritsuko was covered in a pile of I-beams and shrapnel.

"Asuka......." Ritsuko managed. "H-he's....in...detention block....twelve....go to him..." And with a last wince of pain the good doctor was dead.

"Oh.....oh my god! Oh my....dammit!" The scared and angry redhead ran down the corridors of Nerv. 

________________

Outside a spider like Angel was stomping into the city. Frightened motorist bailed out of their vehicles as it came stepping around buildings, heading straight towards Nerv.

"Where's our defense force?" Misato yelled into a comlink. She looked into the view screen and saw the lumbering beast advance through several defense lines. Then it began oozing acid, melting the armor plating.

"The 18th armor plate has been corroded!" Makoto shouted "It's through! It's headed for Central Dogma!"

Maya scanned her screen. "A power surge is advancing! It's headed here! Estimated time of arrival is twenty seconds!"

"Our surge protectors can't handle this amount of energy!" Aoba yelled.

Twenty seconds later all lights blanked out, including the emergency lighting. Stuck in the dark Misato had only one option. " Everyone retreat! Get out of here!"

Asuka was running through a dark corridor when the emergency hydraulic door shut in front of her.

"Damn, I can't get through! How am I supposed to get to the Eva cages?" She looked around, searching for a crowbar or something to pry open the door, but instead spotted an escape. "The air duct!"

Asuka pulled off the grate and climbed in. As she crawled forward explosion after explosion rocked the small metal vent. She saw a fork up ahead a passage to the right and left, with light coming from the one on the left.

"Looks like I'll be taking the left route. That stupid Shinji better not be dead when I get back." She turned and followed the promised light. Another thirty feet and one more fork presented itself. "Where now, the light ends here." Asuka asked. 

"Major Katsuragi! The Angel is in the GeoFront!" Makoto shouted as he ran along, laptop in hand.

Misato looked over to him, running down the emergency exit bunker corridor. "Where is Rei and Asuka? I want those Evas deployed now!"

"I can't locate either of them! Both units are still in their cages!" Makoto said as they reached the surface.

Asuka covered her head as a blast caused pieces of the air duct to fall. "Shit! Where am I?" The next thing Asuka knew an explosion blew the air duct into tiny pieces of shrapnel.

Continued..........

*Author's notes. So I've never seen episode eleven, or whenever the ninth Angel attacked. But I have seen Genesis: 10, the one where the Angel Zeruel attacks, so this is a lot of that action with the ninth Angel stuck in there. Oh well. Also to clear a few things up.....this isn't really a defined Shinji/Asuka or Shinji/Rei fic. In the end Shinji will end up with one of them, but who depends... On a last note, thanks to my pre-reader Melkor. Dude you rock! 


	5. New Dicoveries

Okay.....I bet your all wondering what going to happen to our hero's, right? No? Well too bad, you're going to find out anyway. I'm bringing this to a close soon, so you won't have to deal with me anymore. So enough yakking let's start the show!

Synchronization

Part Five: New Discoveries

Shinji sat in his cell, much like he'd been doing for the past few days. The guards had come by twice a day to give him some food. It tasted like sawdust soaked in bad sake. Since he had nothing really to do, Shinji thought about his feelings. He wasn't sure what to make of them.// Do I like Ayanami or Asuka? Both?// He was sure there was something with Rei, though he couldn't describe it as a lust or as passion. It was more like he wanted her to be happy, and for her to be safe. Asuka was another story. Like any normal guy his age he thought Asuka was attractive, well, stunningly beautiful would better describe her. //But she treats me like I'm such a lowly human being.// Shinji couldn't get over the fact that at times she was almost nice to him, and other times she was like a bully, constantly berating him.

And explosion shook the tiny cell, rattling loose some pipes. Shinji was immediately pelted by a powerful stream of water, pinning him to the wall.

"What the hell?" He sputtered. "An.....an Angel?" The tiny 60 watt bulb illuminating his cell died, and Shinji was thrown into darkness.

Asuka hung from a piece of copper piping that was exposed from the last explosion. after he air vent was blown away she'd grabbed it as a last minute option. It was that or drop to the ground who knew how far down. Another volley of explosion tried to loosen Asuka's death-grip on the pipe, but the redhead had no wish to die yet.

"Schiess! What now?" She looked down, hopping to see through the darkness, but to no avail. "The ground could be two feet below me, and I don't even know! This sucks."

After a particularly violent blast a coolant pipe burst, spraying her hand with liquid so cold it burned.

"Shit! Damn, that's cold!" Seeing as she didn't have any other choice Asuka opened her burning hand, letting herself drop into the unknown.

Shinji was huddled in a corner, the opposite from the gushing water. Shinji knew the water level was rising, and he knew the small drain in the middle of the cell couldn't take in the amount of water that the busted pipe was expelling. He hugged his knees, trying not to let the cold water knock him out.

"S-so....so cold....." He whispered softly. "I-I couldn't.....I couldn't help you....Rei." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry" 

Shinji prepared to let the blackness overtake him, but at that moment the roof of his cell was ripped off, a giant black monster peering into it. Shinji was assaulted by the light that flowed into the once dark prison.

"I...what the hell? Is that...it?" Shinji stared at the monster not ten feet from his face. Amazingly he felt no fear. The Angels where what he fought, but he'd never been up close to one personally. The Angel stared back. 

"Why are you here?!" Shinji yelled at the beast. The Angel didn't answer, instead it started to seep a yellowish liquid that began to eat away at the cells walls.

Asuka was sure she'd never land. She fell for what seemed like minutes, weightless and the dark. She landed in a puddle of something wet, and for once in her life, Asuka was speechless. Just a few feet in front of her, illuminated by a fire that was set off by the numerous explosions, was Rei, curled into a ball and shivering.

"WonderGirl? Shivering?" Asuka whispered. For some reason she'd never expect Rei to do anything other than pilot. Her pity for the naked girl overcame her hatred and Asuka crawled over to her.

"Hey....WonderGirl? You okay?" Asuka asked, rolling Rei onto her back. When she heard no answer Asuka slapped Rei's cheek gently. "Ayanami? Are you hurt?"

Rei looked up. She was aware that someone was holding her, keeping her warm on the cold floor.

"Pilot Soryou? What is happening?"

Asuka pulled Rei into a sitting position. "An Angel attack. I was on my way to the Eva cages and I fell down here and saw you." 

Rei was mildly confused. //She stopped to help me, even though there is an Angel....does this mean she cares for me? As a....friend?//

"Come on, Ice Queen, we have an idiot to save!" And with that Asuka stood, pulled Rei to her feet and started towards the Eva hangar.

Once they were inside the dressing rooms, both Rei and Asuka got into their plugsuits. Asuka so was busy thinking how to get power to the Evas, she missed the fact that Rei's side was cut deeply. It had happened when Commander Ikari ordered Rei II to be destroyed. Ritsuko had pulled out a gun and shot through the glass. The actual bullet missed, but the shattering glass tore through her side like tissue paper.

"Okay, we'll have to go on internal power, so that leaves us five minutes to kick the Angel's ass and rescue idiot boy." Asuka said, walking toward unit 02.

"Idiot boy?" Rei questioned after Asuka.

Asuka sighed, no matter how long she spent with Shinji and Misato, she'd still be culturally inept. "Shinji, you know....the idiot?"

Rei nodded slightly. "Why does Ikari spend time with you if you constantly belittle him? I think that may be why he is always depressed." Asuka whirled around, fire in her blue eyes. .

"You! You don't know anything! ANYTHING! You don't know what Shinji feels! How could you? He hangs around me because he's an idiot!" Asuka shouted indignantly.

"So he is an idiot because he 'hangs out' with you?" Rei asked calmly as they ran towards the awaiting Evas. She looked quizzically at Asuka as she climbed into Unit-00.

"Just shut up! Leave Shinji alone too, he doesn't like you, he's just being nice to you because the Commander told him too." Asuka stopped. Why had she just said that. Even though she didn't like Rei, that was too harsh to say to anyone......except her. //I deserve to be called an idiot....// She fell to her knees, losing her facade of strength.

"Pilot Soryou, are you injured?" Rei asked, and winced at the pain in her side.

Asuka looked at Rei, tears in her blue eyes. "Just...go.....save Shinji......please go..."

Rei simply nodded and left without a second thought.

Shinji backed up as much as the wall would let him, if he had it his way, the wall would allow him to pass through it. Then again, If he had his way, the Angel wouldn't be attacking. The water level had nearly reached the edge of the cell wall. //If I can hold out until it raises me up high enough I may be able to escape.// Shinji thought as the Angel dripped more acid into the water.

"Arrg!" He screamed as the acid saturated water began eating away the skin on his legs. He reached up and summoned his strength, grabbing hold of a pipe jutting out from the wall and swung his legs over the lip of the wall, away from the painful acid. Shinji looked up as three fighter planes dove at the beast, firing their nose mounted 120mm guns at it's back. The A.T. field almost gave way under the barrage, but with an upward movement, the Angel swung it's leg up and caught the three jets, which exploded.

"Get some ground units out there! Rescue the survivors!" Misato yelled. She looked at a blue print of Nerv HQ, wondering where Shinji might be. "Damn....I could even get to him if I tried!"

An explosion rocked the command bridge and the giant screen in the front of it blew inward, a giant blue thing crashing to the ground. A black thing on top of it.

"Rei?" Misato wondered.

Maya looked up from her laptop. "Her synch ratio is too low, she won't be able to defeat it!" The Lieutenant's laptop showed Rei's synch ratio at 49%.

"I'm nothing but a coward....Right Momma?" Asuka said. "Shinji.....he doesn't like me....no one does. Not Kaji, not Shinji, not WonderGirl, not you......" Asuka stopped as an image appeared in her mind. An image of Shinji being nice to her, making her lunch and cleaning up her messes. She saw an image of Kaji, going shopping with her, even though he had other plans that day. She saw Rei offering her help when Asuka fell down. At last she saw an Image of her mother holding her close, telling her that it was okay...a few years before she started to go insane. They all did care.....all of them.....That meant she had work to do, she had to go save all those she loved, and all those who loved her back.

Shinji rose to the surface, sputtering and thrashing about. He looked around, searching for any sign of Rei. He'd seen he crash into the black monster and pushed it through a wall, making Shinji dive into the water to avoid being crushed by debris. Now he crawled over the side of the wall and dropped to the floor of the room next to it, trying to get away from the acid that had already dissolved his shirt.

He found himself in a hallway, which he knew led to the bridge. So Shinji took off, running toward Rei and he hoped, Asuka. Halfway down the hall a blue hand tore through the metal wall and rose upward, shearing off the roof. Shinji covered his face as the small pieces of shrapnel punctured his arms and stomach. Through the exposed roof Shinji saw a red demon, something from hell descending on the Angel that had Rei pinned down. 

"What? Asuka?!" Shinji stuttered in awe at the beast that engaged the Angel, knocking it away from Rei. Asuka dodged an arm that swung her way, and grabbed it by the elbow.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" She yelled and ripped the arm off, swinging it around like a staff weapon.

The Angel reeled back realizing it was missing a limb, a limb that an enraged Unit-02 was using to beat the hell out of it. The Angel swiped it's leg under Asuka, and she fell backwards, onto the ground, the Angels' three remaining arms holding her down. It opened it moth to drool it's acid saliva onto her.

"No you don't!!!" She yelled and rolled backwards, taking the Angel with her, suddenly she was on top of it, using the Angel's own sharp arm to tear into the flesh of it's back. She leaned back and swung the makeshift weapon into deep into it's back. Asuka kicked the bleeding Angel into a wall and saw it's core.

"Bingo....." Asuka said with such menace and venom that her words alone could possibly kill the Angel. She started punching it, revolving her right fist after her left. 

"Asuka!" Misato yelled. "Don't break it's core inside the headquarters! You'll blow us all up!"

Asuka was too far berserk to hear her, and with a last punch cracked the core. Shinji was flung from his position in front of the battle far back down the hall. Misato ducked behind a large piece of machinery as the entire base was engulfed in a blinding white light ........

Continued.................

*Author's notes. Nothing interesting here.......


	6. Choice

Okay, okay......sorry for the delay, I was...um.....you see.....we-that is.....um...my dog ate it!!! Enough excuses. Here it is, the ending. Cool stuff happens. Enjoy!

Synchronization Part Six: Choice.

Shinji opened his eyes slowly, the bright light above him watering his eyes. The three blurry objects that filled his vision seemed to be faces, apparently shouting at him. His focus blurred and sharpened. He passed out.

"Shinji!" Misato shook the boy some more. "Shinji! Wake up!"

Maya was right next to her. "Is he okay?" She kept saying. 

The third person looked on, seemingly only mildly interested. Her red eyes piercing through his soul, searching for answers she didn't think could be answered. "Ikari."

Shinji sat upright and looked around, dazed. "Ayanami? Is...are you alright?" He looked right into her eyes.

"I am unhurt, Ikari." She stood above him, not offering him any help whatsoever. His eyes flicked to the towering red mecha that was kneeling a few yards away, then quickly back to Rei's.

"She is unhurt as well." Rei said.

Shinji started to get up, but two pair of hands held him to the ground.

"Don't move, Shinji, you could be hurt!" Misato looked around for her lab-coated friend. "Where's Ritsuko?"

"She hasn't checked in since she left for Commander Ikari's office." Maya said professionally, but Misato could detect the worry in her voice. "Maybe she took cover somewhere....."

Shinji shrugged Misato's hands off him and shakily stood, leaning on the blackened wall. "W-what happened?" He asked, looking around. It looked as if an N2 mine had gone off inside the GeoFront.

"Pilot Soryou used her A.T. Field to protect you and Major Katsuragi from the Angle's core detonation." Rei said.

Shinji nodded, confused. "Oh...." He looked around for anyone else he knew, but his eyes kept diverting themselves to the crouched Eva 02.

"The Eva's hatch is open, Ikari." Rei said, barely controlling the anguish she felt. She was certain now that Shinji would go and comfort Asuka, and that would be it. " I believe that Pilot Soryou is in shock." Rei turned and began walking to the less ruined portion of Nerv.

"Ayanami!" She looked behind her as Shinji stumbled up to her. "Ayanami.....I-....thank you." He pulled her into a hug- the first real time either of them had touched out of affection.

"Ikari. You confuse me, I assumed you would console Soryou." Rei said after Shinji had pulled back.

"I will , but-" Rei cut him off. 

"Soryou is waiting, Ikari. Goodbye."

Shinji nodded as she turned and faded into the mass of technicians scrambling across the bridge. "Asuka." He whispered. He weaved past Nerv personnel busy caring for the injured and hauling medical supplies around to get to Asuka's Eva. It was surrounded by tech crews and other maintenance people. Shinji ignored their calls for him to wait, that this area was off limits, and rode a crane up to the hunched back of the red beast.

"Asuka?" Shinji peered in, but didn't see the redhead. Then he heard it, at first just a hoarse whisper, but gradually it became clearer.

"I killed them, I killed them!, _I killed them!!_" Asuka was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth at the bottom of the plug.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked again. Getting no response he climbed down the pilot's chair and joined her. "Asuka.....Asuka! Snap out of it!" Shinji took hold of her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Shinji? I killed them." She looked up, her eyes focused on a point far away. "I killed them all!" She started sobbing again.

Shinji held her against the wall of the entry plug. "Stop it Asuka! Get a grip!" He screamed into her face.

Asuka reeled back in shock. Her eyes focused on Shinji and she was suddenly aware of her surroundings. "W-what...Shinji?!" She looked at his hands pinning her shoulders still and his face mere inches from hers. "You pervert!" She freed a hand and slapped him. Hard. "Get away from me!"

"Asuka......" Shinji said holding his red cheek. "You saved us." He smiled slowly.

"Well of course I did, what did you expect?" She flicked her hair behind her and stood. "Now scram, I've gotta get into some normal clothes." She climbed the pilots chair and reached the hatch.

"But....." Was all Shinji could get out before she was gone. "Thanks......"

Shinji dropped from the huge Eva and stared at the throng of people around Asuka, all listening to her brag about her victory. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rei, leaning against the bulkhead, arms crossed. Asuka was wooing the crowd of technicians with her smile victory sign. She joined Misato and Kaji who were walking towards what was left of the pilot's changing rooms. Despite himself, Shinji couldn't help but watch as her graceful form glided like mercury down the corridor. He glanced back at Rei, who was turning to leave. Shinji spared another glance at Asuka, busy hugging Kaji's waist, and jogged to catch up with the girl he knew he loved.

End.

*Authors notes. Arrrrrrg!!!! Who did Shinji pick? Who?! Beats me. Decide for yourselves, I've done my part. I have to apologize for a few things now. Sorry for the wait, I was busy with other items. Gomen about it's shortness, didn't have much stuff planned for this one. My sincere regrets about the previous chapters....I know they sucked. Well, keep an eye out.....I have more ideas than Al Gore has daughters........^_^


End file.
